Three Minutes Late
by frankthedoor
Summary: It wasn't as if Ruby had been checking the clock all day. She totally hadn't. It's not like she was waiting for a certain librarian to merrily waltz into the diner. As of June 17th, 2016, rating is M.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, everyone! New story! I hope you like it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or it's characters (though if I did, Swan Queen and Red Beauty would be a thing).**

 _12:16 p.m._

It wasn't as if Ruby had been checking the clock all day. She totally hadn't. It's not like she was waiting for a certain librarian to merrily waltz into the diner.

Except for the fact that she totally was.

Belle entered the diner each afternoon at precisely 12:15, and Ruby would be lying if she said that she wasn't a little bit concerned that the lovely brunette wasn't there yet, because she was.

Ruby sighed and walked into the kitchen to get the food for the people at one of the tables. As she set the plates down, she heard bell on the door jingle, and low and behold, in came Belle, looking brighter than Ruby had ever seen her. Ruby almost knocked on of the plates off as she glanced at the clock.

 _12:18 p.m._

She muttered an apology to the customers, who were casting weird looks her way, and walked back behind the counter. She tried not to say anything about Belle not coming in at her usual time, she really did, but as soon as the shorter girl reached the counter-

"You're late."

Belle cast her a curious glance. "What do you-" the smaller girl looked at the clock and then back at the waitress. "You pay attention to the exact time I enter."

Ruby tried to hide her blush.

She failed.

"I- um, I just, like, look at the clock every time the, uh, the bell jingles. It's a habit, you know?"

Belle smiled at her and chuckled lightly. "You really are a mystery, Ruby Lucas."

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, and then Ruby said, without thinking, ''Do you want the usual?"

Belle raised an eyebrow. "You know what I order, too?"

Ruby couldn't take it. She was a mess today. "You know, I think one of the cooks just called me. I'll be right back," she mumbled nervously.

Belle looked confused as she sped off.

Four short minutes later, Ruby came back out and found Belle sitting patiently in a booth. Ruby swallowed and prepared herself. "Sorry about that," she said easily as she walked up to Belle. "So, what would you like?"

"An iced tea and a turkey sandwich, please, but you already knew that, didn't you?"

Ruby smiled. "You get the same thing every single time. How am I not supposed to remember?"

Belle laughed. Ruby laughed. There, communication wasn't so hard, was it?

"Do you want it to go, or for here?"

"Well, considering I'm sitting in a booth, I would say that I'm probably going to eat here," Belle stated sarcastically.

"Alright," Ruby grinned as she walked away.

 _Phew_ , she thought.

 **AN: That's it for now! I'm currently out of school, so I'm hoping to get chapters in fairly quickly. I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: More chapters my ass... I really need to start being better at updating.**

 _She's so cute._

"Ruby."

 _I wonder if I should ask her out..._

"Ruby."

 _Nah, that's a bad-_

"Ruby!"

The tall girl snapped out of her thoughts. Belle was standing in front of her, looking a little annoyed, but also concerned.

"What?" Ruby mumbled.

"I'm ready to pay."

"Oh. Okay." She stood there. Belle cleared her throat. "Oh, right," Ruby chuckled. "I have to give you the bill."

She waited a minute longer, and then said, "You know what? It's on me today. Don't worry about paying."

"Why would you do that? It's completely unnecessary."

Ruby thought for a moment. "It's for eating in here," she said.

Belle giggled. "I might start eating in here more often, then."

"Hey, this is a one time thing! You can't just enjoy the free food all the time!" Ruby laughed.

Belle started toward the door. She turned around at the exit. "I enjoy the food, even when it's not free, but I also enjoy the company."

One last smile, and then she was off...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm back! Thank you for all of the follows and favorites! I tried my best to make this chapter longer :) Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter and story!**

She would never ever step in a place like this. Never. Except that she was.

Ruby was scanning the shelves, touching the spines, reading the summaries. She was intrigued by some of the books, and annoyed by others. She liked the feel of them, though.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ruby jumped. A little. She wasn't actually _scared_ , just… a tiny bit startled. Belle giggled. "I, um… I brought you lunch."

"Oh!" Belle exclaimed. "How thoughtful of you. What prompted you to do that?"

 _I wanted to see you._

"I'm on my break and I wanted to look at books, so I figured I'd just bring lunch to you."

It seemed as though Belle wanted a different answer, but was also content with Ruby's response.

Ruby handed the food to Belle. "Thank you," the shorter girl said with a smile. "So what kind of books are you looking for?"

 _Shit._

"Uh… you know, action and gore. That kind of stuff," Ruby blurts.

"Ah, those books are all silly. Though, if you don't mind a little science fiction, _The Hunger Games_ is a good series."

"Series?" Ruby questioned.

"Well, it's a trilogy. Three books."

"Oh."

"They really are good books, and received good reviews."

Ruby didn't want to just say, "No, thanks," and leave, she wanted to impress Belle. She figured if she read a book, then maybe the other girl would like her more. It wouldn't hurt, would it? Only three books.

Ruby nodded. "Okay. I'll read them."

Belle grabbed her hand (Ruby almost fainted) and led her toward the back end of the library. She let go of the wolf's hand to reach up and grab the books, but she was too short. Ruby reached up from behind her and grabbed the books. Belle could feel Ruby's warmth emanating from her body, and wanted to hug her.

"Th-thanks," Belle mumbled.

Ruby nodded and then her phone went off. There was a text from Granny saying she better get back to the diner. "Shit," Ruby said. "I'm late. I have to get back." She started to walk away and then looked back at Belle. "Thank you. Have a good day."

After Ruby finished working, she went to her room in the inn and took a shower. She dried her body and hair, and then settled in bed, grabbing the first book of _The Hunger Games_ trilogy.

She read slow and careful, trying to absorb as much information as possible. _Wow, this Katniss Everdeen is a badass_ , she thought. She was so engrossed that she lost track of time. Closing the book (she had read the entire thing) she realized that it was past eleven. "I never ate," she said to herself.

She sighed and got out of bed, quietly walking downstairs so that she wouldn't wake her grandmother. She found a plate with steak and french fries on the counter.

 _Just what I need._

She ate quickly, and decided that it would be a nice night for a walk. Her wolfstime had already past, but it was still nice to go out in the dark, in her human form. She enjoyed the stillness and the quiet.

Slipping on her leather jacket, she walked into the cool air outside. The sky was clear. She looked up, quickly identifying Jupiter. She liked stargazing, but hardly ever did it.

She walked down the main part of Storybrooke. There was no one on the street, and no one in the small amount of cars parked on the side. The bar was closed, which Ruby found odd. She walked past the library, not noticing the small amount of light coming from inside of the building.

She walked down to the end of the street, took a deep breath, and stared. She stared at the buildings, the graffiti, the cars. She looked at the trees, heard the animals, felt the ground beneath her feet. She then turned around and stood with her back facing the town. She wanted to venture further, but knew that if she did, she would stay out all night.

After a few minutes, she heard something. She turned around and saw Belle locking the library.

 _She's gorgeous._

Belle turned around and waved at Ruby. Ruby waved back, but couldn't move her legs. She wanted to go over, but was planted, so she was happy when Belle started walking toward her. She eventually found her will to move, and met Belle halfway. "What are you doing out so late?" Belle asked her.

"I could ask you the same."

"I got lost in a book," Belle giggled. "Now you answer."

"I wanted to go for a walk." Ruby took Belle's hand and the two started walking. "I read the first book of that trilogy."

Belle was staring at their hands. "Y-you did?" She looked up. "What did you think?"

"I liked it," Ruby said and smiled down at the younger girl.

They reached the inn and Belle stopped walking. "What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"It's late. You should get some sleep."

"No," Ruby chuckled. "I'm supposed to walk you home."

"But then you'd have to walk all the way to my apartment and back," Belle pouted.

Ruby just started walking, still holding Belle's hand. Belle just laughed and then they walked in silence. When they got to the librarian's apartment, Belle hugged Ruby. "Thank you for walking me home," she whispered.

"Any time."

Belle pulled away, and looked into Ruby's eyes. "Good night," she said as she walked inside.

Ruby sighed, and walked back to the inn, thinking about how much she wanted to kiss Belle.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I came back! Ladies and Canines, it's nice to see a review of yours on another one of my stories XD**

Ruby barely slept that night. She fell asleep at about 3 am, and was awake at 5. Her mind was polluted with thoughts of Belle. She couldn't stop thinking about her. She ended up reading the second book throughout the night and early morning. She even started the third, but was only a few pages into it by the time she had to get ready for work.

She sighed when her alarm went off and she had to get out of bed. She had the late shift, so she really should have slept in. "Today is going to suck," she sighed to herself.

She put on her work clothes and then walked outside. She entered the diner and could already tell it was going to be a rough day. The place was busy, and there was some guy screaming his head off about how he just wanted pancakes and coffee. Ruby shot him a glare and he shut up.

She managed to fake her exhaustion for most of the day, but by noon, she was out of it. Just as Belle walked in, she dropped a plate with food on it.

 _Idiot_ , she thought.

"Shit," she said. Belle rushed over like the kind and ever helpful girl she was and picked up the pieces of the plate with Ruby. "Be careful," Ruby grumbled. "You'll cut your hand."

"I'll be fine," Belle said, and then she cried out.

"I told you!" Ruby shouted, and then mentally kicked herself when the look of hurt flashed across Belle's face. "Shit, Belle, I'm sorry. Come here. I'll bandage that cut up for you."

Ruby quickly finished and then her and Belle went into a backroom. Ruby pulled out a first-aid kit and started tending to the wound in Belle's hand.

"You look exhausted," Belle said, a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Ruby mumbled. "I didn't sleep much last night.

"Ruby..." Belle sighed, pulling her hand away and looking up at the taller girl. "Why didn't you sleep?"

"I was, uh… I was thinking about something… But I finished the second book!"

Belle chuckled. "I could care less about the book. You shouldn't be working like this. No offense, but you look a mess."

"Hey," Ruby pouted.

"Ah, ah, you didn't let finish. You look like a beautiful mess," Belle said quietly.

Ruby blushed. Belle blushed. It was a little awkward. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Ruby took Belle's wounded hand and kissed where the bandage was. "There," she whispered. "All better?"

Belle shivered. "Much," she exhaled.

"Ruby!" Granny called from another room. "Get your ass out here! We're busy!"

"Motherfucker," Ruby whined.

"Language," Belle chastised.

"Fine. Mother _funker_. Is that better?"

"Hm…" Belle hummed. "I suppose so. Now, let's go before that woman beats you."

The two walked back into the main room and Ruby got straight to work. Belle ordered her food and then said goodbye, going back to the library. Ruby sighed as she left.

"Someone's in love," Granny stated.

Ruby barely heard her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **AN: I'm not even going to try apologizing… but here's chapter 5. Maybe you'll forgive me after you read it?**

 **P.S. Reviews are nice ;)**

 **Also, there may be a couple of small Hunger Games spoilers in here. Nothing big, but a few small details.**

The last book of the trilogy was done three hours after Ruby finished her shift. She was just about to text Belle when she heard a soft knock on her door.

Thinking it was probably Granny (even though that knock was too soft) she said, "Come in," even though she wasn't wearing pants.

Well, it wasn't Granny.

The door opened, and in stepped Belle. When she realized Ruby wasn't wearing pants, and when Ruby realized that it wasn't Granny, both coughed and looked away. Ruby grabbed the blanket from her bed and threw it over herself.

"Sorry," she said, followed by some nervous laughs. "Thought you were Granny."

"Nope, no, it's okay. It's not like you were naked or anything. Not that I'd-"

And with that, Belle blushed harder than Ruby had ever seen and asked to use the bathroom.

After a few minutes of some intense inner-screaming, Belle walked out of the bathroom and joined Ruby on the bed. Ruby was laying on her stomach with her eyes closed. She was also wearing pants.

"So, what brings you to Castle Ruby?"

"This is a castle?"

"Hey," Ruby pouted, opening one eye.

"Sorry," Belle chuckled. "I don't know. I was bored, so I figured I'd come see you. You keep me entertained."

"I finished the last book."

"Yeah? What did you think?"

"Well, for starters, Katniss is a motherfucking badass… That's honestly the best part."

Belle was silent for a moment. "Ah, ah."

"What?"

"I see why you like her so much."

Ruby sat up. "Why?"

"You identify with her. I mean, there are some similarities… especially when it comes to badassery," Belle smiled.

Ruby smiled, then frowned. "Well, I mean… I don't have either of my parents."

Belle's smile faded. She looked at Ruby with a face full of emotions. Pity, sympathy, sadness, despair, but also concern- genuine concern.

"You don't have to be sad," Ruby whispered.

"But you are."

"No, really. I'm okay."

 _As okay as okay can be._

"Ruby…" Belle sighed, "you don't have to hide the sad parts of yourself from me. I'll still love you."

 _Love… love? Which kind?_

"I guess I just… I don't know. Maybe things would have been different. No, they definitely would have been. Maybe people wouldn't see me as a monster… Maybe I wouldn't even be one."

"People aren't going to stop seeing you as a monster until you stop seeing yourself as one."

Ruby sighed a layed back down. Belle rested her head on her stomach. After a few minutes, Belle's phone rang. She answered, and then said, "Sorry, but I must go. If you want to stop by my apartment later, I can give you some other books to read. If you'd like."

Ruby nodded. When Belle was at the door, Ruby said, "Wait."

She walked up to the shorter girl and hugged her. Then, she remembered something-

 _love._

She looked at Belle, trying to convey her emotion through her eyes. She was leaning in, so close. Belle's breath hitched.

She couldn't do it. She kissed her cheek and said goodbye. After the door closed, she smacked herself several times


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby couldn't bring herself to go to Belle's apartment, though she wanted to. Instead, she lay in bed hating herself for two reasons:

She kissed Belle on the cheek. Why did she do that? Stupid.

WHY DID SHE ONLY KISS BELLE ON THE CHEEK WHEN SHE COULD HAVE _ACTUALLY_ KISSED HER?!

Many things were running through Ruby's mind when the door to her room was flung open and then slammed shut.

"I honestly can't believe how clueless you are. I say 'I'll still love you,' and you kiss me on the cheek? The fucking _cheek_?" Belle sighed.

Ruby turned onto her stomach in time for Belle to straddle her. "Rough day?" Ruby chuckled.

Belle didn't say anything, just leaned in to kiss her. When their lips met, Ruby thought she would faint. It started slow, then sped up and became erratic. Ruby's hands were running along Belle's hips and under her shirt. Belle's hands were in Ruby's hair.

Taking a break to breathe, Belle said, "Shirt. Off, now."

"Mine, or yours?"

"Both."

Ruby quickly unbuttoned Belle's blouse, and then took off her own shirt. She flipped Belle on her back and started kissing down her stomach. When she got to Belle's shorts, she looked up into the princess's eyes. "It's ok," Belle breathed.

Ruby slid back up and kissed her again while undoing the button and zipper on her shorts. She maneuvered them off Belle's legs and then took off her underwear. "You're sure?" Ruby asked.

As a response, Belle moved Ruby's hand to her pussy. Ruby gently slid one finger in, and set a slow pace. Belle whined and writhed. "Jesus, Ruby. Please."

"Please, what?" Ruby asked, feigning innocence.

"Fuck me!"

Ruby slid in two more fingers, picking up speed. Belle clawed her stomach. As Belle was getting close, Ruby flicked her clit with her thumb. Belle gasped, then came with a small cry. Ruby kissed her and slowed her pace while she came down, then took her fingers out and licked them clean while looking the shorter girl in the eye.

"God, that was hot," Belle sighed, still trying to catch her breath.

"Hmmm, I know," Ruby grinned.

She laid down next to Belle and looked at her. Belle blushed and asked, "What?"

"You're beautiful."

The shorter girl put her hands over her face and shook her head. Ruby got on top of her and tried to take her hands off. "You're beautiful! You are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The wolf started to tickle Belle, successfully getting her hands off her face.

They looked each other in the eyes and smiled. Ruby ducked down to kiss Belle.

"You know, I'm not very tired," Belle grinned.

 **AN: So, this is either the last chapter or the second to last chapter. I don't have much mojo left for this story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and thanks for the faves and follows. As you can see, sex scenes are not my forte. I apologize**


	7. Chapter 7

They began dating. _Dating_. Ruby couldn't believe that she could actually call Belle her _girlfriend_. She was happy.

It had been one month since that fateful night, and they decided to celebrate. Nothing big, just a candlelit dinner at Granny's after it closed. Ruby offered to cook dinner, and Belle offered to help.

"Okay, so you're making the salad and I'm doing everything else," Ruby stated.

Belle shot her a look. "You do know that I can cook, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"You may be an amazing cook, but that doesn't mean that I'm not."

"So…" Ruby said, thinking. "You make the salad and dessert?"

"I thought you were desert," Belle deadpanned.

Ruby died. Just for a second. Belle burst out in laughter.

"The look on your face was priceless!" she giggled.

Ruby threw an egg at her, hitting her in the stomach and breaking the egg in the process. Belle grabbed cooking spray and sprayed Ruby's hair.

Alas, a food fight had begun.

From the outside of the diner, shrieks and giggles could be heard. A passerby may have thought someone was being tickled to death.

So far, Belle was winning the food fight, but Ruby took flour and another egg and got it in Belle's hair, tackling her in the process. "I win," she grinned, and then leaned down to kiss her girlfriend.

They got up, cleaned themselves as much as they could, and then finished making the contents of their dinner that weren't on the floor or on them. Ruby opened a bottle of champagne, poured two glasses, and then toasted, "To us. And to you for getting me to read five books in one month. That's five more than I ever read in high school."

Belle giggled. "I'm sure that's a lie."

"It's not, I promise."

They started to eat, making small talk about their day, when there was a knock on the door. Ruby glanced behind her, questioning who would be knocking this long after Granny's had closed for the night. Whoever was outside shouted, "Oi, is that the town dyke in there?"

"Motherfucker," Ruby sighed, and started to stand.

"Leave him be, Ruby," Belle said. "He'll leave soon."

"Aw, it's the lil' pet princess, too!" the man laughed. "What, are ya having a date?"

And with that, Ruby stormed to the door and opened it. "Do you mind?" she snapped.

"I was jus' saying 'ello."

"So does 'just saying hello' mean calling me a dyke?"

"I mean, ya are one, ain't ya?"

"Just get out of here," Ruby sighed, rolling her eyes.

"But don'tchya need a man ta have a lil' fun?"

"If you don't leave, I will punch you so hard you won't wake up for three weeks," Ruby growled.

"Ey, ey, okay. I didn' know ya were into that sort a thing."

"What the fuck?" Belle yelled from the back.

Ruby punched him 2 second after that. Emma had driven by in and taken him to the station for the night. "Sorry about that," she said. "He's always drunk. And a homophobe."

Ruby closed the door when she walked out. "Well, shall we ignore that and finish our dinner?"

Belle smiled. "Yeah."

The incident was soon forgotten as they shared laughs, stories, and kisses throughout the night, and the rest of their lives.

Looking back a few years later, Ruby was happy that Belle was three minutes late that one day, because it opened a door into the rest of her life that she may have been too afraid to open on her own.

 **AN: So, finally… this is the last chapter. Thank you for sticking with it and reading!**


End file.
